Kerochan in the Candyland
by NEKO IN THE MOON LIGHT
Summary: Kerochan se encuentra en la tierra de sus sueños, rodeado de todo aquello que le gusta y adora. Pero la felicidad no es eterna y los sueños pueden convertirse en pesadillas.


**KERO-CHAN IN THE CANDYLAND**

_By Neko-chan_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kero-chan se encuentra en un bonito lugar soleado y de tonos pastel. Sentado en un prado lleno de flores de piruleta, árboles con gominolas en forma de fruta en sus ramas, montañas de flan con cumbres de nata montada y en el cielo azul nubes de algodón de azúcar.

A Kero-chan se le iban los ojos detrás de tanta delicia, jamas pensó que se vería rodeado de tantas cosas ricas.

Se acercó dando saltitos y canturreando hacia unas flores y cuando iba a coger una, a las flores les salieron patitas y empezaron a correr por el prado de menta. Kero-chan las persiguió hasta un río de zumo de melocotón y albaricoque. Cuando estaba a punto de atrapar a una, todas se lanzaron al río entre risas para poder huir de él. Justo cuando se disponía a saltar tras ellas, notó que algo le cogía por la cola y le daba un mordisco.

- ¡AAAAUUUUU¿pero qué...? - No pudo acabar la frase. Detrás de él había un escuadrón de magdalenas con mirada hambrienta y chorretones de baba en la comisura de sus labios.

Al ver que las magdalenas se acercaban peligrosamente, Kero-chan salió corriendo hacia el bosque de árboles de troncos de barquillo de chocolate y hojas de esponjitas verdes.

Corrió esquivando los árboles y los arbustos de pan tostado. Hasta que llegó a un valle de helado de vainilla y nata que parecía desierto de cualquier tipo de alimento. Cuando creía que ya estaba a salvo, un escuadrón de helados de todos los sabores posibles le rodearon empuñando cucharillas de plástico de colores.

Kero-chan no sabía que hacer, no podría enfrentarse a todos y mucho menos comérselos si no quería acabar empachado. Así que acordándose de que tenía alas emprendió el vuelo hacia la libertad.

Voló hasta las montañas de flan, comprobó que no había nadie y se paró a descansar un poco. Pero cuando creía que todo había acabado (otra vez), una tribu de pudings empezó a perseguirlo por el desfiladero de paredes de flan hasta acorralarlo en un callejón sin salida.

Miró por todos lados desesperado por encontrar una salida, pero no había lugar donde esconderse. Cuando lo veía todo perdido alguien (o algo) le tiró del brazo y lo metió dentro de una grieta que había en la pared de flan, salvándolo así de la horda de pudings.

Cuando quiso ver quien le había salvado se encontró con un hombre de gelatina de alga.

- Hola, me llamo Tenosuke.

- Eh... ¡oh! yo me llamo Kerberos, pero todos me llaman Kero-chan. Gracias por salvarme Tenosuke. Emmm... ¿Sabes alguna forma de salir de aquí?

- ¡Oh, claro! Sígueme Kero-chan.

Tenosuke lo llevó por el estrecho pasillo, el cual le pareció interminable, hasta el final de la cueva, donde para su sorpresa había un inmenso tazón lleno de chocolate caliente.

- Eh... Tenosuke ¿qué es esto...?

- Jeje¿nunca te han dicho que pareces un bizcochito?

Tenosuke se acercó peligrosamente hacia un Kero totalmente asustado, y cuando lo tenía casi encima, notando su aliento y sus colmillos afilados a punto de morderle...

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kero se encontraba tumbado encima de la alfombra en el cuarto de Sakura, rodeado de un montón de envoltorios de piruletas, helados, flanes, pudings, barquillos, gominolas y todo tipo de dulces. Encima de él una cajita de plástico que anteriormente contuvo gelatina de alga.

- ¡Nunca más volveré a comer tantos dulces antes irme a dormir .!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FIN**

Este es el primer intento de fic que escribo (aunque me ha ayudado mi hermana Tenshi Lain).

Unas notitas esplicatorias:

Kero-chan pertenece a las **CLAMP**, yo solo explico lo que le puede suceder después de esos atracones que se da.

Tenosuke es un personaje de la serie "Bobobo" el anime más loco, extravagante, surrealista, disparatado y genial que he visto en mi vida. ¡Si podéis verlo no lo dudéis!

'Los helados no son de bosque' XD En principio iba a poner los helados en el bosque y no en el valle de helado de vainilla, pero Tenshi en una extraña asociación de ideas, pensó que en el bosque se derretirían y me soltó sin venir a cuento "Los helados no son de bosque" así que los pusimos en un clima más frío.

Si queréis escribir algún review pinchad la teclita de abajo.

Ja Ne!


End file.
